


Machine

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Misha has a surprise for Jensen and Jared back at their apartment.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Machine

Misha could practically feel Jared and Jensen thrumming with excitement. Since he had told them that he’d gotten a surprise for them and it was back at the apartment they had been over zealous to get back there. They had practically dragged him into the building, Misha fighting to keep from grinning at their jubilance.

Once they got out of the public eye they started hitting him with guesses as they rode the elevator up to their apartment. He had simply made a zipper motion over his lips and stayed silent much to their frustration.

The two of them had burst inside the apartment, eyes scanning around for something new. He closed and locked the door behind them, hitting the light switch. They both spotted the new table covered in a sheet at the same time, pushing each other out of the way to get to it.

Misha stood back and watched them with amusement as they whipped the sheet off, their eyes lighting up with delight.

“Dude, seriously?” Jensen said.

“I can’t believe you got one,” Jared said, clapping his hands in delight.

“Of course I got one,” Misha said. “I said I would.”

Jared stalked across the room, grabbing Misha’s face between his hands and kissing him. Misha chuckled at the back of his throat as Jared practically devoured him, Misha sensing his eagerness.

“You got us a fucking machine,” Jensen said, still in disbelief.

“Now I can fuck you both at the same time,” Misha observed, breaking away from Jared.

“Who goes first?” Jared asked.

“I’ve got seniority,” Jensen said.

“I’m first on the credits,” Jared countered.

Misha reached into his pocket and pulled out three straws, two longer than the other. He palmed them so they couldn’t see which was which and held them up.

“You think of everything,” Jared observed.

“I try,” Misha said.

They approached him, reaching for the straws. Jensen hesitated. “Why are there three?”

“Because if I get the short one I go first,” Misha said.

They laughed, each of them snagging a straw. Misha held up his straw, the other two doing the same. Jared whooped in delight.

“Short straw, baby!” he said.

“I guess you better start stripping,” Misha said. He looked at Jensen. “Both of you.”

Jensen blinked.

“Didn’t I say I can fuck you both at the same time?”

Jensen’s eyes lit up as he pulled his shirt over his head. Misha headed to the cupboard, grabbing a bottle of lube. He moved over to the restraining table and adjusted it to Jared’s size and the right height for the machine. He glanced back to see them both naked, taking a moment to appreciate them before throwing the lube to Jared.

“Start opening yourselves up.”

They didn’t need to be told twice, slicking their fingers up with lube. Jensen dropped back onto the bed, his fingers disappearing behind his balls. Jared remained standing, closing his eyes as he did the same.

Misha finished setting up the table, looking at Jared and giving it a pat. Jared crossed straight to it, climbing up onto it with a practiced ease. He settled down, Misha strapping him in. He tested the bonds, making sure that they were right without cutting off blood flow. He then picked up the discarded bottle of lube.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked Jared as he slicked up his fingers.

“I’m great,” Jared said. “I can’t wait to try this thing out.”

“It has a remote,” Misha told him. “I can control it from anywhere in the room.”

“Could you control it from outside of the room?” Jensen asked, panting slightly.

“I’d have to test that,” Misha admitted. “I don’t know what its range is.”

He pressed a finger into Jared’s already slick passage, soon adding two as Jared had already opened himself up enough. Jared relaxed beneath his fingers, Misha noting that he was using the breathing exercises he’d taught him. Two became three, Misha thrusting them in and out slowly.

“You’re so relaxed,” he observed. “Do you like having things inside of you, do you?”

“When it’s you,” Jared said.

“Not Jensen?”

“Jensen too,” Jared admitted.

“What about Genevieve?’ Misha asked. “Do you let her peg you?”

“Once,” Jared admitted, starting to become breathless as Misha dragged his fingers over his prostate.

“Just once?” Misha said. “You’re missing out.”

Jared looked back at him. “You let Vicki…?”

“Of course I do.” Misha said. “All the time. And I’m sure Jens lets Danneel have him whenever she wants.”

“She is so hot when she does that,” Jensen admitted.

“Wow.” Jared breathed.

Misha pulled his fingers free, crossing over to the machine on its table. He adjusted the height, pulling it over toward Jared. He fiddled with the height of the table of the machine and that of Jared until he was satisfied, then lined it up and slicked it up with lube.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

Misha fiddled with the device, slowly easing the dildo end into Jared. Jared moaned, Misha double checking he wasn’t in pain. Once everything was right he locked the wheels of the table so that it wouldn’t move, placing a couple of blocks down to be doubly sure.

“How’s that feel?” he asked.

“Good,” Jared said. “Be better when you turn it on.”

Misha picked up the remote, setting it to the lowest setting and pressing the on switch. The machine whirred to life, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Jared. Feeling a presence beside him Misha wasn’t surprised to find Jensen by his side, staring at fascination at the device.

“That looks fun,” Jensen said.

“And I can do it all without breaking a sweat,” Misha said.

Jensen slapped him on the arse as he chuckled.

Misha watched the machine, turning the dial up a click. “It’s not hurting you?”

“No,” Jared said. “You slicked it up good.”

“Pleased to hear it.”

Misha felt two arms circle him, one palming his cock through his pants.

“Mish…” Jensen purred in his ear. “What was that about fucking us both?”

“Patience,” Misha told him. “There’s no rush.”

Jensen stroked him through the fabric. “There could be.”

“You’re insatiable,” Misha accused.

“Mm,” Jensen agreed, nibbling on an earlobe. “You’re hot.”

Misha rolled his eyes, glancing at Jared. “Shout if you need it to stop.”

“Okay,” Jared said. “Fuck him so hard he won’t walk in the morning.”

“That’s your thing,” Misha said. He stepped back, catching hold of Jensen’s hand and leading him to the bed. He set the remote down so that he could strip off his shirt, Jensen’s hands on bare skin the second that it was gone.

“You’re making this hard,” Misha accused.

“That’s the point,” Jensen said with a grin.

“Unbelievable.” Misha shook his head as he removed his shoes and pants, Jensen reaching for the hem of his underwear. The orange briefs were gone in an instant, joining the pile of clothes as he toed off his socks. “On the bed.”

Jensen dropped back onto the bed, spreading his legs wide and grinning at Misha. Misha retrieved the bottle of lube, slicking up his hard cock. He climbed between the space between Jensen’s thighs, lining himself up and pushing inside in one long stroke.

“Yes,” Jensen breathed. “Better than any fucking machine.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” Jared called over.

Misha reached for the remote, turning it up one. Jared groaned. Jensen slid an arm up Misha’s chest, cupping his jaw and dragging his head down. Misha kissed him, Jensen nibbling at his lips as Misha began to thrust. Jensen gasped against his mouth, Misha angling his hips so that he could keep hitting that spot inside him.

Jensen’s hands didn’t stop moving, sliding over as much skin as he could reach. Misha dipped his head to mouth kisses up along his jaw as Jensen tipped his head back to give him access. Jensen closed his eyes, mouth falling open as he panted.

“Misha,” Jared whined. “Faster.”

Misha increased the speed on the remote by two. Jensen wrapped his arms around him, pressing his mouth to Misha’s ear.

“Yes,” Jensen breathed. “Faster.”

Misha increased his speed, snapping his hips up into Jensen who moaned. Jensen pressed a kiss to his shoulder, sliding his hands down Misha’s back. He hooked his legs up around Misha’s waist, his bow legs pulling Misha close.

He hit the dial on the remote again, turning it up another notch. Jared whined, and glancing over his shoulder Misha saw him trying to rock back against the machine. Misha decided that was fast enough. He didn’t want to go too fast on their first try, especially given he wasn’t supervising.

“Hey,” Jensen cupped his jaw, turning his head back around. “Jared’s fine.”

“I know,” Misha said, kissing him gently. “Just checking.”

Jensen pulled him into a deeper kiss, Misha letting him take control of it. He could hear already hear the small hitches in Jensen’s breath as he thrust into him. Jensen must have been pretty turned on before they started.

Feeling like a tease he broke the kiss, nibbling at Jensen’s ear. “How about when it’s your turn on the machine I ride you while you suck Jared’s cock. How does that sound?”

Jensen made a wrecked noise. “Fuck yes.”

“Can you just imagine it?” Misha said. “The machine fucking you hard while I clench around you. Jared’s large cock between your lips. Every hole filled.”

“Mish…” Jensen groaned. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” He asked, thrusting harder into Jensen. “Don’t describe the taste of Jared’s cock as it’s big in your mouth. Don’t talk about how I will ride you while you’re holding my hips. Don’t think about how I’ll put the machine on full speed so it’s practically vibrating against your prostate.”

Jensen choked back a sob. “Your mouth is filthy.”

Misha kissed him again, rolling his hips on each thrust upward so that he ground against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s fingers were digging into his back now, his body rocking in time with Misha’s movements. Jensen kissed like a desperate man, chasing Misha’s tongue with his own. Misha knew he was completely worked up now.

From the table he could hear Jared groaning and gasping and knew he was getting close. He kept one ear on him as he reached down, wrapping his hand around Jensen’s cock. Jensen thrust up into him with stuttering hips. Misha started stroking him in relative time to his thrusts, smearing precum down over the head.

Jensen broke the kiss, head falling back against the bed. His mouth fell open as he gasped. Misha knew he must be coming close. He didn’t relent, Misha’s own body slick with sweat. He could feel Jensen’s hands sliding on his skin as they tried to find a grip to anchor himself.

Jared let out a loud cry, and glancing back Misha saw him shuddering as he came. He waited until he slumped onto the table before Misha reached for the remote, hitting the off button.

“Mish,” Jensen gasped.

Misha returned his attention down, grazing his teeth over Jensen’s exposed throat. Jensen shuddered, Misha wishing he had an extra hand so that he could wrap it around Jensen’s throat. Next time.

His own hips were starting to stutter as he felt his orgasm building. He tried to thrust harder into Jensen’s willing body. Then, with a soundless cry, Jensen was coming. He gasped at the air, body tightening around Misha’s as he came over his chest. Misha let the last of his control drop and with a few more thrusts he was coming deep inside of Jensen.

“Yes,” Jensen gasped. “Yes.”

Misha stilled, letting go of Jensen’s softening cock.

Jensen wrapped his arms around him, legs falling back onto the bed. Misha kissed the side of his face, then the corner of his mouth before finally on the lips. Jensen welcomed the kiss, hands in Misha’s hair as he kissed deep.

It took a lot of effort to untangle himself from Jensen, who whined as he pulled away. “I have to go tend to Jared,” Misha told him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

He pulled himself off the bed, padding barefoot across the carpet to the table. His knees shook slightly from exertion, but he forced himself through it. He reached the table to find Jared still panting, trying to regain his breath.

“You okay?” Misha asked, gently easing the machine out of him.

“That was intense,” Jared said. “Almost as good as the real thing.”

“Told you,” Jensen called.

Misha undid the straps, freeing Jared from the table. He pulled himself up, slipping onto the floor with unsteady legs. He picked up a towel and wiped himself down, removing sweat and cum from his skin.

“You could have put it on faster,” Jared said.

“I know,” Misha said. “I didn’t want to go too fast for the first time.”

“Fair enough.” He walked over to Misha, place a hand behind his head and tilting his head back so he could kiss him. “Thank you for buying it.”

“Will you guys hurry up,” Jensen said. “I’m getting cold.”

“Then get under the blankets,” Jared said.

“You know how much he likes to cuddle,” Misha said.

“I can’t help it,” Jensen said. “Misha is a big teddy bear.”

“Oh fuck off,” Misha said as Jared laughed.

Misha put the remote for the machine beside it, making sure it was switched off before crossing to the wall and hitting the lights. He moved through the darkness along the familiar path to the bed, reaching out with one hand and finding the edge of it. He climbed in only to have an arm wrap around him and hurl him across into the middle.

“Oh no,” he said, squirming. “You two always plot something when I’m in the middle.”

Jensen and Jared wrapped themselves around him, sniggering.

Misha gave up, realising that he wasn’t going to get away. He sighed heavily, patting the tops of their heads.

“Love you, Mish,” Jared said.

“Ditto,” Jensen agreed.

“Yeah, I love you two assholes too,” Misha said. “I don’t know why sometimes, but I do.”

“Because we’re so loveable,” Jensen said, kissing the side of his face.

“You’re pushing your luck,” Misha said.

“We’re adorable,” Jared said, nuzzling his other side.

Misha huffed. “Just go to sleep.”

They lay in silence for a while, Jensen eventually speaking up. “Wait, have you told our wives yet about the new machine?’

“No,” Misha said. “I thought it’d be a surprise.”

“Then I’m holding you to what you said earlier.”

“What he say earlier?” Jared asked.

“Nothing,” Jensen said. “It’s a surprise.”

“We’ll do it,” Misha said. “I’m sure they’ll love it.”

“I bet they will.”

“No seriously, what?” Jared asked.

Misha patted him on the head again. “It’s for you to find out, young grasshopper.”

“I hate you.”

“You love us,” Jensen said.

Jared reached over Misha and prodded Jensen in the chest. Misha swatted Jensen when he went to reach back.

“Don’t start doing that,” he warned. “I always end up with bruises.”

“We’ll be good,” Jared said, snuggling into him. “Night guys.”

“Night Jare,” Jensen said. “Night Mish.”

“Night,” Misha said, settling down and closing his eyes with a content sigh.

**END**


End file.
